Hunters of Shibuya
by TWEWYXLOZXKH
Summary: The main TWEWY cast, Neku, Joshua, Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme, transfer to Beacon. Josheku and White Rose. I couldn't find a RWBY/TWEWY so I had to write one. I do not own RWBY or TWEWY. They are owned by Roosterteeth and Square Enix/Jupiter respectively. Please review and comment.


A chamber filled with people all talking amongst themselves. In the center was a stage with a microphone and a single spotlight lit the microphone. A man with white hair sipping from a coffee mug walked up to the stage and leaned down to the microphone.

"Hello students of Beacon, I congratulate you on the completion of the tournament through the wins and losses that all you students have experienced. I gathered you together here today to celebrate the joining of five new students from Tokyo, Japan, Shibuya." The man beckoned the five new students to come to the stage.

"So this is the big deal Headmaster Ozpin made? Just for some new students?" whispered a young girl in a red cloak.

"I guess so. Shut up Ruby pay attention!" another girl with white hair whispered back harshly.

"Yeesh... fine Weiss..." Rwby said looking back at Ozpin

"The first student is Neku Sakuraba," a thin spiky haired ginger looked startled and slipped his headphones off and gave a slight wave, "Second Yoshiya Kiryu."

A pale blond boy looked up from his cell phone and spoke up, "I would prefer it if you called my Joshua."

"Okay Joshua, third we have Raimu Bito," a small blonde girl closed her eyes smiling and waved to the mass of people.

"You can call me Rhyme," she said opening her eyes again.

"Fourth we have Shiki Misaki," a black haired girl shrunk behind her stuffed animal, "Lastly we have Daisuk..."

"Bwah!" The last boy yelled jumping back in the air interrupting the headmaster, "Yo don't call me that! My name is Beat and yo better remember it."

The crowd erupted in laughter during Beat's jump. It took Ozpin a great deal of time to calm the crowd down, "We thank you all for coming now please go to your respective classes," Ozpin turned from the microphone and spoke to the five new students, "Please come with me now." Obediently the five new students followed the headmaster of the academy.

In the Headmaster office the five look slightly nervous as Oxpin sat at his desk, "I have most of my students go through an initiation to show how ready they are for my school."

"So..." Joshua said, "Are we going to do this initiation or not?"

"Just wait I was getting to that. I will have team RWBY meet you tomorrow and guide you to the initiation," Ozpin turned around and spoke again, "You are dismissed."

As the five walked away Ozpin turned around again and spoke, "All except you Joshua."

"Okay Ozpin," He giggled and walked back into the room.

"Why...everywhere we go Josh get's all the attention?" Neku looked back at the door as he walked away.

"Neku don't let it bother you at least it's not you getting all the attention. You'ld just put your headphones on and walk away," Shiki said not even looking at him, "I mean he's used to attention, especially all the attention you give him..." she looked down and continued to speak, "So where are the dorms that that old guy was talking about to us?"

I'm guessing somewhere where all the other students are walking," Rhyme said pointing out the other students.

"Yo nice job sis," Beat ruffled Rhyme's hair and walked past her following the students.

Beat was stopped by a dark red haired girl who appeared in his way, "Hello. I'm Ruby. You guys are the new students right?"

"Yeah," Shiki confirmed, "Do you happen to..."

"Ruby! What are you doing? We need to go to our dorms!" a white haired girl came storming after Ruby with her head held up and a rapier hanging from her waist.

"Come on Weiss! Let me just meet them and see what weapons they have. And if they have any cookies," Ruby muttered this last part so Weiss couldn't hear her.

"Hey what's going on here?" yet another girl walked over her blonde hair fell to her waist and she planted her hands on her hips as she reached the increasing number of people.

"Weiss won't let me talk to the new kids!" Ruby squealed.

"Not true! I was only preventing her from delaying our arrival to our dorms!" Weiss objected.

"Speaking about dorms, could you help us find ours?"

"Yes I hear old Ozpin put you guys close to us," a fourth girl walked up to join the group.

"Blake! Where did you hear that?" Ruby yelled.

"From Ozpin. He just told me that we're also taking the newbies to the initiation and their dorms are next to ours and team JNPR's," Blake said with a cold calculate that had much practice.

"Now now... I have missed a bunch haven't I Neku dear," Joshua said suddenly standing behind the crowd of people.

"Call me dear again and I'll punch your face in," Neku made a fist for emphasis.

"Come on you all! I'll take you all to your dorms now we can have introductions in the morning well you're all well rested," Ruby said swiftly turning around and dashing off.

"Well she is certainly a ball of energy," Shiki stated shortly after following after the crimson cloaked girl.

Neku sighed as he pulled his headphones over his ears and turned on his music, "This is going to be one hell of a school year."

"Yo you got that right Phones." Beat ran to catch up with the spiky haired ginger.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet all you ladies but I must retire to my new bed." Joshua waved and walked into the groups dorm.

"See ya tomorrow," Rhyme said closing the door behind her.

The next day the five were woken up to a pounding on their door, "Come on time to get you all! It time for your first test," The voice was immediately identified as Ruby.

The five quickly filed out of the room and into the hallway. Thereafter the four girls they had met before began to guide them to the place where their initiation would take place.

"So..." Shiki piped up, "You all know our names be we don't know yours. Could you tell us?"

"I'm Ruby!" the young girl jumped up and down and zipped around the group for emphasis.

"I'm Weiss Schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company," the white haired girl said waving Ruby's actions off.

"I'm Yang," the blonde girl said, "Don't mind Weiss she's just a tad big headed."

"Humph," the Heiress stuck her chin up ignoring Yang's comment.

"I guess that leaves me," the last girl said, "I'm Blake."

"And together we form Team RWBY! With me leading them," Ruby said posing in front of the walking group.

Joshua giggled, "Isn't that just a tad vain?"

"No it's named after the group, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, and Yang," Ruby said indignantly.

"I see..." Joshua said looking at his hands.

"What weapons do you use? What are their names? What do they do? Did you make them? How did you get them?" Ruby sent a constant stream of questions not pausing for answers from the startled youth.

"One at a time please," Rhyme spoke up halting Ruby.

"Sorry... I got carried away. I'm a huge dork when it comes to weapons. I made my scythe Crescent Rose at Signal Academy. Where I was before I came to Beacon," she reached behind her and pulled out a lump of metal. The five new students watched as it expanded into a large red scythe bigger than Ruby herself.

"Well..." Neku said removing his headphones from his head, "My weapons are knives," he snapped his fingers and ten knives lifted themselves from Neku's tanktop and collected in front of him. The knives clicked together and formed a gun, "And they click together to form a gun. I named them, Clywd, because they talk for me."

"Very nice Neku I think I'll go next," Joshua flipped his hair with the back of his hand, "I use a gun plain and simple that fires dust rounds as well as regular shots. I never named it. I just never felt like it."

"Yo don't leave me in the dust," Beat reached into his pockets and pulled out two black pieces of metal. He crushed them and the reformed around his hands as black gauntlets, "I uses these bitch. Yo better watch out or you'll get a beatdown! I call them Beatdown."

"You sure talk big Beat but you rarely hurt anyone," Rhyme interrupted, "So I use a boa staff which breaks apart to make two swords and I can put them together to make a shotgun. I call them Rayleen and Denyanira to show the two sides of humans."

"I guess that leaves me," Shiki said, "Well I use... don't laugh... I use a chainsaw that becomes a gatling gun when I want it to. I call him, Antarhitama, because no one understands why I have it. I like to hide the reason."

"One question," Yang turned around to talk to them five newcomers, " Shiki, Joshua, and Rhyme, where are your weapons?"

"They should be arriving in 3...2...1..." Joshua looked up and a heavy locker landing right in front of him. He opened it and handed the chainsaw to Shiki and the boa staff to Rhyme and reached and grabbed his gun. He raised his hands and a laser beam from the sky came and destroyed the locker. Joshua fell to the ground on one knee.

Neku ran over to help him, "Josh! You okay?"

"I'm fine Neku. It just took a little more aura than I expected it to," He giggled and spoke again, "So you do want to spend quality time with me don't you Neku..."

Neku's face burned bright red and he quickly got up and pulled Joshua up with him. Neku turned around and pulled his headphones on his face still a bright red.

"Hey Blake," Yang said elbowing the bow topped girl, "Remind you of anyone?"

Blake immediately looked over at Weiss and Ruby who were once again fighting, "I thought that they had cleared up their fighting and we nice to each other."

"Oh well it was nice while it lasted," Yang stopped and yelled so everyone could hear, "We're here. And Ozpin's waiting for us."

The group walk over to Ozpin, as the approach him he starts to speak, "Sp Neku, Joshua, Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat. The five of you will look for one member of team RWBY or myself. We will his ourselves in the forest and you must find you assigned person and return to this place upon the completion of this mission. Neku, you will find Blake. Rhyme you will go after Ruby. Shiki you will go find Pyrrha."

"Who?" Shiki asked.

"That would be me," A girl walked into the scene from behind the group of people, "Sorry I'm late Headmaster, I was helping Jaune with his training."

Ozpin nodded and continued talking, "Beat you will find Yang," the boy nodded in understanding, "And Joshua will go find Weiss. Is all of this understood?"

All five of them nodded and Ozpin just waited. One by one the members of the teams were launched into the sky by a catapult hidden in the ground, "You will wait for half an hour then you too will be launched and search for your assigned member. When you find your member you will make your way back to this point."

Neku sat waiting listening to music while Joshua twirled his hair staring at his cellphone. Beat sat bordley twirling the wheels of his skateboard. Rhyme and Shiki chattered away about the future or clothes whatever came to their fancy.

Ozpin moved over to the side of the cliff, "3...2...1..." all five of the new students launched at once. Ozpin watched them fall as he sipped his coffee.


End file.
